Lydia Nicolae
Lydia Nicolae was a Shuvani Gypsy of the Nicolae clan and wielder of the Evil Eye. She was the sister of Marina Nicolae, as well as the aunt of Ava Nicolae, and spoke fluent Romanian. When the Gypsy Hunter, Orin, went after her and her family, she tried to bring her niece, Ava Nicolae, back into the Gypsy fold, but was tragically killed in the attempt. Ava later avenged her by invoking her spirit, along with the spirits of the rest of their family, to vanquish Orin. History As a magical Shuvani Gypsy, Lydia had the power of Optical Energy Blasts, which she augmented with her Waffediyok pendant (the symbol of the Evil Eye that she was tasked with protecting) to combat her enemies. She also had the ability to predict the future as well as divine a person's mental state by reading tea leaves, and was also a skillful potion-brewer. Decades ago, she participated in her tribe's blinding of the Gypsy Hunter, Orin. After being warned by Teresa of Orin's revenge, she tried to warn her niece, Ava, of the Gypsy Hunter. However, Ava rebuffed her, having rejected her magical heritage because of her mother's death. Later on, in an attempt to relocate Ava, she was attacked by Cree, and would have been killed if the Charmed Ones had not been in time to rescue her. After being healed of her wounds by Leo, she was convinced to join forces with the sisters to combat the Gypsy Hunters. While helping the sisters to brew a potion, Lydia also advised Phoebe (whose powers had been unconsciously suppressed as a result of the emotional stress she was dealing with from all aspects of her life) on how to re-connect with her magic, but an omen that foretold Ava's being in danger caused her to leave the manor. On the way to the hospital where Ava worked, Cree attacked her for the second time. Although she tried to use her power on him, he managed to find a way around it and used his own on her in the parking lot. Phoebe, having had a premonition foretelling Lydia's imminent demise, tried to stop the attack from happening just like the last time, but unfortunately, she and her sisters were too late. Shortly after her death at the Gypsy Hunter's hand, she reappeared to Ava as a "Mulo," a spirit who comes back from death only as an omen that something horrible is about to happen. Lydia warned Ava of her power being stolen and the coming threat of Orin. As it turned out, Lydia was right; Orin slipped into the morgue and plucked out Lydia's eyes, which then gave him the Evil Eye powers she was charged with protecting. When Ava vanquished Orin with the help of The Charmed Ones, Lydia was one of the Nicolae Gypsy spirits Ava called upon to help her, along with Marina and Teresa. The three spirits shielded Ava, Phoebe, and Paige, and redirected Orin's blasts at himself, vanquishing him. Afterward, Ava began wearing Lydia's Waffediyok pendant to honor her memory, as well as the fact that Lydia's death was what motivated her to reconnect with her Gypsy heritage. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Lydia was shown to be particularly skilled in this fundamental ability, being able to concoct potions through methods that even the Charmed Ones were unaware of. She was also revealed to be able to utilise potion ingredients to achieve a form of teleportation. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see the spirits of the deceased. *'Divination:' The ability to predict the future through various means, such as by reading tea leaves. Lydia was shown to have a special proficiency in this ability, being able to divine that Phoebe's powers had gone dormant due to her deliberately overworking and that Ava was in grave danger through reading tea leaves. ;Active Powers *'Optical Energy Blasts:' The ability to emit a sudden blast of energy from both eyes. Lydia was shown to use the Waffediyok to augment her power, enabling her to create a small dust storm to confound and overwhelm her enemies when she fired her energy blasts on the ground. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, magic or powers of other magical beings. Appearances Lydia Nicolae appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Charmed Characters Category:Deceased individuals Category:Innocents Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Gypsies Category:Nicolae Family Category:Romanian individuals Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Shuvanis Category:Killed by Cree Category:Murder victims Category:Individuals by power augmentation Category:Sisters